


Hold Me Close

by honeycombkween



Series: YoungMoose's Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Has Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, SPN 'Verse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombkween/pseuds/honeycombkween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:<br/>Dean and Cas have just begun sleeping together. Cas knows Dean has nightmares, but he's never been sleeping next to him when he has one. One night, Dean dreams of the time in Purgatory when he couldn't find Cas.</p>
<p>For @dontblink10 on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

When Dean admits his feelings for Castiel, there are no fireworks. No explosions of happiness or ecstasy, just a whispered conversation over cups of scalding black coffee in the stiller moments of the morning. It's ordinary, mundane, and Dean couldn't be more delighted in that moment.

When Dean and Castiel kiss for the first time, there are no fireworks. There is happiness, so much happiness, and it leaves Dean breathless. The sweet, soft slide of lips against Dean's causes a tidal wave of pure joy, and the feeling is so foreign to Dean that he might even mistake it for love.

When Dean and Castiel have sex for the first time, there are no fireworks. There is happiness in the reverent ghosting of fingers, there is ecstasy in their moans and gasps. The gentle slide of flesh against flesh makes Dean's toes curl, and his hands tighten around Castiel's waist. When Castiel mouths at his throat, pressing biting kisses into the skin, Dean's breath hitches, and when Castiel's thrusts become more and more desperate, aching, longing, Dean kisses him with passion. There tongues tangle in a serenade of twin groans, loud and long, and Castiel follows Dean over the edge of the cliff, into an ocean of orgasmic pleasure. They make love that night.

Dean still has nightmares. He is terrified that his happiness will be taken away from him, and on these nights he wakes up screaming, drenched in sweat and fear. On these nights, his angel finds Dean with tears in his eyes, and he brushes them away with the pad of his thumb. The angel leads the trembling hunter through the hallways of the Bunker, stopping in front of his designated room. They sleep together that night, with Castiel curled around Dean like a parenthesis, and Dean clings tight to his happiness.

When Dean and Castiel start sleeping together, Sam cannot be more overjoyed. His brother has found his happiness, much like when he found his own with Jess. The thought makes him sad, of course, and on guard, because he does not want his brother to suffer the same fate that he has. He knows his brother has night terrors, and he hopes that Castiel will cure them in time. 

"Are you coming to bed, Dean?" Castiel asks, voice like whiskey and gravel. Dean sips on his beer, contemplating the television. Castiel sinks onto the couch beside him, and places a reassuring hand on his thigh. The warmth of his palm can be felt through the denim of Dean's jeans. Dean turns his attention to the man beside him.

Large blue eyes stare soulfully, question mark visible. His dark hair is fluffy and disorderly, and he is wearing honest to God pajamas. It almost makes a laugh bubble from Dean's throat. He cracks a (hopefully) not broken smile, and replies easily, "'course, sweetheart."

Castiel indulges Dean in a soft, rare smile, and pulls the man to shaky feet. Gently prying the beer bottle out of Dean's fingers, he places it on the coffee table with a resounding thud. 

It's all going through the motions, really. Dean brushes his teeth, strips out of his clothes, pulls on boxers and a t-shirt, and plops down on the memory foam mattress of his bed. Castiel follows, and wordlessly climbs under the comforter, pulling Dean flush against his chest and wrapping his arms around the other man. Their night ritual is practiced, easy. Their legs tangle, and Dean kisses Castiel sweetly, and they fall asleep content. 

'

Dean is in Purgatory. The trees grow thick, but the sun never rises.

What do they feed on?

It is dark, like always. Something is off, however. There is just silence. There is no Benny. No monsters, no Leviathan. No Cas. 

He is clean. There is no spilled blood on his clothes, no dirt on his face or under his fingernails or in his heart. His clothes are laundry fresh, and he smells as if he just got out of a nice, long, shower. 

Walking through the underbrush, Dean takes in his surroundings. He doesn't need to. This dream has occurred enough that he knows where he is. This is where he found Cas. In all his other dreams, he only found the body of his angel, mangled, empty. In the worst ones, he's barely alive, and his dying breath is spent hating Dean, because this is all his fault. All his fault. 

But where is Cas now?

"Cas?" He calls, "Castiel?" 

His heart jolts at the distant howl of a monster. A werewolf, maybe? Panic clutches his throat. Where is Cas?

He calls out again, but his voice is muted, underwater. 

He can feel the darkness closing in, but that shouldn't be possible. Darkness isn't sentient, it can't circle Dean like a predator, looking for an opening. Not like a snake, constricting around Dean until the world goes blank and dark. Where is Cas?

He calls out for his angel until his throat is hoarse, and the darkness is so close he could reach out and touch it, grasp it. His eyes fill with unshed tears, and his heart beating loudly, quickly, a staccato tattoo of drumbeats, rushing in his ears. Castiel is no where to be seen. 

"Dean!" 

Dean could cry in relief. His angel calls out to him, and his answering cry is swallowed by the horrible, wailing darkness. 

"Dean!" The voice is louder, clearer, and Dean feels like he is emerging from the depth of a deep and dreary ocean. Dean latches onto Castiel's voice, concentrating on its calming timber.

He jolts awake in their shared bed, looking around wildly. When his eyes don't find the familiar blue eyes of his angel, his stomach drops. Castiel has left him, deserted. But then he is being covered by a soothing blanket of whispered reassurances. His angel is there, not in Purgatory, not dead, not in some motel in the Middle of Nowhere, Colorado with twenty six dollars and a burning hatred for Dean Winchester. Castiel is here, in Dean's bed, and Dean is so relieved he feels the burning hot trail of tears down his cheeks. 

He grabs the closest part of Castiel he can find, which happens to be the front of his ridiculous pajamas, and launches himself on top of Castiel, wrapping his arms and legs around the angel and tucking his face into the other man's shoulder. 

"It's okay, Dean, I'm here," Castiel soothes, rubbing circles into Dean's back with his warm palms. Dean can do nothing but cling to him, shaking with silent sobs and pressing his face further into Castiel's neck. 

"It's going to be alright Dean," Castiel murmurs gentle assurances into the top of Dean's hair until the other man releases his vice-like grip on Castiel's shoulders and legs. He isn't sure what Dean dreams about, what terrifies him so badly, but Castiel is sure that he would remain by his side throughout all of it. 

When Dean falls asleep again that night, literally in the arms of an angel, he sinks into an unfamiliar, dreamless unconsciousness. 

' 

When Dean is sure that he loves Castiel, there are fireworks in his chest, and happiness thrumming through his blood. There are so many emotions in his head, but when Castiel blinks his cerulean eyes open, irises still clouded with sleep the next morning, and meets Dean's gaze with a crooked grin, the muttering of fear and joy and uncertainty fall silent to the love that sings in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @kodabearthemagicalmentor
> 
> Send me prompts!


End file.
